From the European patent application EP 1 006 251 A1, braking deceleration devices are known which comprise a plunger which can be pushed into a housing or a cylinder against a braking force or damping force. The housing or cylinder is attached to the face of a frame or a furniture carcass by way of attachment means, with a particular arrangement of these attachment means, i.e. particular care during installation of the braking deceleration device, being necessary with the use of these attachment means. From DE 101 59 140 A it is known to design at least one of the hinges as a pure damping hinge without a closing device, wherein the damper is arranged in or on the hinge arm and/or in or on the hinge pot. The hinge arm, which can be anchored on a side wall of the piece of furniture by means of a base plate and preferably by means of an intermediate piece, is arranged such that it is held so that it is slidable in the depth of the piece of furniture. Installation of such integrated dampers is costly.
It is thus the object of the present invention to provide an adaptor for generic braking deceleration devices which can easily be attached to the furniture carcass.